Cookies and Milk
by Pearl3
Summary: Three Year Arc. Bulma wants a baby. What's Vegeta got to say about this?


_**Cookies and Milk**_

December 1, 2006

By: Pearl3

* * *

**A/N:** Despite the title, this doesn't have very much to do with the delectable cookies and milk. You'll see! This is a sort of filler between "Ten Things" and "Finishing the Race"—which will be updated pretty soon! Err, slightly OOC moments here, but you'll live. 

Enjoy, don't forget to read and review!

**Disclaimer: Toriyama-san said I could use it. Not me personally, but still.**

* * *

"Dammit." She should've known. It was the second pregnancy test she had wasted, all in hopes of fortifying her marriage with her once-houseguest. She could afford more, naturally, but she couldn't afford the time. 

Time was definitely not on her side.

With wide, blue eyes, she stared into the mirror, flicking away long strands of aqua-colored hair. The longer she stared, the older she felt. Her husband had requested that she give up cigarettes, and she had, but the tobacco-ridden sticks had done their damage. She was old. She was thirty, well, she would be in a few months, and she had only just endeavored to start a family.

Bulma had wanted to have a baby since she had seen Gohan years ago when the whole Saiya-jin trouble started. Thankfully she hadn't thrown herself to her former boyfriend, and Goku's wish for her health, as well as the baby's, had gotten her thinking. Maybe that kid from the future had grown up with her kid! He had probably tipped of Goku about everyone's disposition. Still, she found it odd that he would come alone, but perhaps it was to secure her child's safety. It didn't matter right now anyway. She just wanted to have a baby.

Badly.

Vegeta had become scarce around the compound, ever since they had married actually. He only returned to Capsule Corp for fresh food and a day of healing, before launching off to some exotic island. When he did return, she practically drug him up the flight of stairs to the master bedroom.

The scientist smothered a grin at the memory of the first time he had returned home from his training excursion. He had landed on the balcony of their room, stripping and jumping into the shower without so much of a glance at her form in bed. Then he had had the gall to crawl under the covers and try to sleep. The situation had been remedied immediately on her part.

Her husband was still in bed at the moment, out like a light. Perhaps she was being too desperate about it, as he seemed much more tired that she. Still, with the Androids looming over their future, she had no choice. She had to have a baby.

For a moment, she felt silly. Taking a test hours after they had tried to "be fruitful and multiply"? Who was she kidding? No test was advanced enough to tell directly after conception. If any took place. She shuddered, letting the test rest atop the box, walking out of the bathroom.

Whether or not Vegeta actually knew she was trying to have a baby was a great question indeed. She had not even bothered to bring it up. His sentiments toward Gohan were clear enough, and she knew she couldn't handle his rejection of the whole idea. It was easier to surprise him when it had already happened. Better that he think she was just extremely horny.

Bulma crawled into the bed, backing up into her husband's side until he turned, wrapping a strong, muscular arm around her form. "Took you long enough," he growled, startling her.

"W-what?" she whispered, hoping to Kami that he hadn't seen her.

"What could have possibly detained you that long?" He tried to smother a smirk as she turned in his arms, but couldn't. Teasing was always the best way to start a day anyway. "Putting on that war paint so I wouldn't be able to see your true form?"

His mate reacted in the only way she could—she slapped his bicep, earning a deep, long chuckle from him. "Oh stop, that hurts," he teased, grabbing her hand in his own.

"Huh, there is no 'war paint' on me, Saiya-jin. You forget that I barely wear any. Someone around here doesn't seem to like the taste of make-up." She yawned, mind drifting back to the abandoned test on the vanity. Negative. Everything was always negative.

"I see," Vegeta stated, stretching away from her. He limped towards the bathroom, leg still sore from the leg endurance training he had pushed himself through.

Bulma bit her lip as he closed the door. Damn! She hadn't been smart enough to just dump the test in the trash and forget about it. "Doh, shiiiiiiit," she muttered, sinking back in to the comforts of her sheets. Maybe he wouldn't notice. There was still that very slim chance that he was still too sleepy to notice anything…

But this was Vegeta. Him walking to the bathroom would have wakened him up instantly. Stupid training!

* * *

Vegeta stopped long enough to stare at himself in the mirror. He wasn't one to usually regard appearances in warriors (unless one _looked_ weak), but he couldn't help but feel mildly self-conscious. His hair was still the same, dark brown flame it had always been. A few spikes and individual hairs were currently rebelling against the standard shape, but all was well. Eyes so blue that they appeared black looked worn and tired. He had been pushing himself beyond his own personal limits in training. It had to be done. The Androids were still about two years away. His skin was even darker than before. The Prince had always been naturally tan, a common trait in his family and an acquired appearance due to his different purging missions. But his outdoor training made him look even darker than he had ever imagined. Huh. 

He tore his eyes away from the mirror, immediately purging his mind of all pitiful thoughts of appearance. His only goal at the moment was to look powerful. He need not worry about anything else.

The Saiya-jin's eye caught something in the low-light of the bathroom. He stared at the thermometer-looking device in wonder. It was long like one, but didn't have a metal end. Glancing at the door, he stepped closer to the vanity, narrowing his eyes at the Earthling technology. "What the hell?" Carefully, he picked it up by the safer looking end, and read the box from above.

A….pregnancy test? His eyes widened slightly as he continued to read the rest of the box. Could it be? He turned the viewer towards him, using the box to interpret the meaning of the weird symbols. With a gasp he nearly dropped the stick.

"Positive?" he whispered, glancing back at the door again. Was she really…? A scowl flashed across his face. She dared to not tell him? Why, he ought to….—

A knock interrupted his thoughts. A very desperate knock. "Vegeta! Lemme in!"

"Why should I?" he grated, doing his best to keep his temper in check.

"I'm about to throw up all over this room you bastard! _OPEN UP!_"

Vegeta's frown deepened, but unlocked the door, watching as his wife practically flew to the toilet. She coughed up nothing but what appeared to be spit, and after a few moments, cleaned herself up. "Ugh, I feel awful," she whined, leaning against his chest. He wanted to shove her away, but refrained. Violence would not work with her.

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Huh?" she questioned, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"This," he held the test up from the counter, tapping at the little viewer with his index finger.

Bulma's eyes widened. What the hell?! A minute or so ago, it had read negative. And now this? She took it from him and stared, mouth gaping open. "B-bu-but…it said negative. I swear, it said negative," she mumbled, grabbing the box and comparing it to the picture. "Oh my goodness, I'm pregnant."

The alien prince crossed his arms. "And you were going to tell me about this, when?" His princess shook her head as if to clear it.

"You goof," she sighed, looking as though she were about to burst from sheer joy. "When I took the test, it said negative. I think I let it sit long enough, but you can't be too sure about these things. Still, this could have set too long, and it's just reading positive for the hell of it. Besides, it's too early for me to be getting sick. Way too early."

Vegeta cocked his head to the side as he stared down at his little onna. Sometimes she was just too confusing for words. He looked over her shoulder at the box. So, it came in pairs, did it? "Take the other one," he ordered.

"This is the other one," she replied sheepishly.

"What?"

With a sigh, she stared down at the box and single test. "I bought this box last month. Last time you came, I waited a few days before I took the first one. That one came out negative, so this one was the only one I had left…oh shit—"

"Onna? Wha—" He watched in surprise as she made it back to the toilet in time to heave up more than just spit. The situation was getting too frustrating to handle. His teeth began to grind automatically as he resisted the urge to pound something. He hated to waste time, and now he was definitely feeling as if he were.

Bulma stood up, earning his attention once again as she rinsed her mouth. "As I was saying," she started, "this is the only one I have left. And these things aren't always accurate. I might be pregnant, I might not be."

"But you do want a child," Vegeta countered, watching her stiffen. "Why else would you buy this?"

The woman stuttered for an answer. She couldn't get around this. He would _never_ let it drop. "Yes," she answered simply, hugging herself, _preparing_ herself for his rebuttal.

"Why did you not tell me?" Bulma blinked up at him, surprise clearly etched on her features.

"I thought you didn't like kids."

"Huh, I don't." He winced as her eyes teared up. "Err…I mean, I don't like the idea of a half-breed. But that is not something we can fix, nor is there ever going to be a solution. I should have known that bedding you could produce these results." He sighed, and she realized that he had never looked so worn out to her before. "If you wanted a child, you should have told me. Not that I mind you pouncing on me every time I walk in," they shared a smirk.

With renewed strength, Bulma sat on top of the vanity. "I admit, I'm ashamed of myself for thinking that I could simply use your body for this, but I want a baby so bad. I can't help it, really," she said quickly, watching as his mind understood her intentions.

"Tch," Vegeta turned on his heel, stalking out of the bathroom. "Go to your petty doctors then. Find out if you are with child." He shrugged on his exercise shirt.

"And just where are you gonna be? How am I going to let you know?"

"I'll be in the GR," he growled, stomping out of the room.

"……..maybe I shouldn't have phrased it that way."

* * *

The emotions that flared up were so foreign, he felt as though bashing his head through a few walls would help ease them. The very idea of his mate being pregnant made him somewhat…excited. Here was the very chance he had to even up the odds between himself and Kakarot, as well as solidify the revival of his nearly extinct race. And yet he felt somewhat let-down that she would hide this from him. Not purposefully, he guessed, as she seemed fairly surprised that she could possibly be pregnant. He wished, above all things, that she would have shared her desire to have a child with him. 

And finally, he felt simply disgusted at his reaction to Bulma's confession. He could have handled it like an adult, though he stomped away like a two year old instead. Pitiful, simply pitiful.

He paused in the kitchen, startled that the blonde haired fool was up, setting out cookies and milk. "Oh! Vegeta!" She gushed, pulling out a plate and cup, and setting up his place at the table. "Have some freshly baked cookies before you get to training!" The Prince shrugged and complied. He had always been a sucker for sweets, and it _would_ lighten up his mood. "Where's Bulma?"

"Upstairs," a bite of a cookie, "sick." Another bite.

"Aww, my poor baby! Well, I'll leave her some right here then." Bunny started giggling as she set the plate at her daughter's place.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta asked, pouring more milk into his cup.

"Oh, I was just thinking of an old saying we had in my day for a couple that looked so cute together." An eyebrow rose at his mother-in-law's ramblings. " 'We go together like cookies and milk!' Well, at least that's what the Doctor and I used to say to each other. You two remind me of us, you know." Her face grew somber. "Bulma's father always used to work so much harder, for longer hours than he does now. He was always gone, trying to start this company. Ha, I wanted a baby so bad by our second year of marriage, that I arranged a special anniversary vacation. And he gave me what I wanted the most! I was so busy taking care of Bulma that her father being gone didn't bother me nearly as much as it used to."

Vegeta scowled. "You were not bothered?"

"Not really," she began, checking on the other batch of cookies in the oven. "I was lonely because my husband was working all the time, but I had Bulma. She was a part of both of us. So, despite the fact that I would've given almost anything to be with him, my little baby was enough to ease the separation. Ahh, such good times!" Her airhead attitude kicked back in. "Babies are such cute little darlings! Are you and Bulma thinking of having one?"

The Prince offered half a smirk, wondering what the hell was in the cookies to make him carry on a conversation with someone nearly as stupid as Kakarot. "Yes, actually," he said, taking in another cookie. "She wants one, and although I'd rather not with the Androids so close, I suppose it'll get her off my back until that time has passed."

Bunny nodded, placing the freshest cookies on his plate. She continued to zoom back and forth in the kitchen, refilling his glass as he mused over her idiotic, little story. "She got the idea from you, didn't she?" Bunny paused long enough to let out another line of giggles.

"Of course, Sweetie! She wants to be with you all the time, but if she has a baby, she'll have the feeling that you _are_ near!!"

"Hn," was his reply as he tore a sheet of paper from Bulma's notebook. Plans for a new housing model were strewn over the other end of the table. He grabbed a pencil, scribbling a note as he addressed his mother-in-law. "I'll be in the GR," he mumbled, placing a corner of the note underneath Bulma's plate. Satisfied that it would not fly away from the table, he walked towards his beloved training capsule.

Ever the nosey one, Bunny resisted the urge to read the possibly private note between the couple. She was saved, thankfully, as Bulma waltzed into the kitchen. "Hey Mum."

"Hi Dear! Breakfast is on the table," she stated, sitting her daughter down. "Vegeta already ate and is out in the GR."

"Ok," Bulma replied, losing the rest of her sentence as she stared at the piece of paper. She picked it up, realizing that it had Vegeta's handwriting, neat and perfect as it was. Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she skimmed over it again and again. Setting it down, she hugged her mom tightly. "Oh mom, you're wonderful!" Bunny blinked a few times, picking up the note as she held on to her daughter. It read:

'_**Bulma,**_

_**As idiotic as this sounds, we go together like cookies and milk. **_

_**---Vegeta**_

_**(She must've put something in those damned sweets.)'**_

Mrs. Briefs grinned, patting her daughter on the back. "Eat up Honey; you're going to the doctor!"

"Awwwwww moooooooom!"

* * *

**A/N: Yup! So that's why Vegeta's slightly cooler with the idea of Bulma having a baby. Don't mind the time (2 years) that I said are left. I don't have the actual timeline in front of me, so I'm just guessing on this right now, haha. Hoped y'all enjoyed this! Review please!!**

**Ja Ne,**

**Pearl**


End file.
